Roommates
by Stephie01
Summary: Ginga Hagane, Madoka Amano, Keira Amano (OC), Yuki Mizusawa, Benkei Hanawa and Kyoya Tategami have been traveling all around the world to find the Legendary Bladers but something is going to pull their mind out of their task. What is it going to be? (Forgive me but this is my very first story and I'm not good in summaries either so...)
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone and OMG my first fanfic. Alright so before I start the story I want to introduce you to my second OC (the first one will be used later). Please read about her because if you don't you might as well not be able to picture her or realize parts of her behavior. Enjoy.**

Name: Keira Amano

Age: 15 (I like to think that Madoka is 16)

Appearance: Keira is a pale girl with short brown hair and small chocolate colored eyes. She loves the color yellow and you can see it clearly on her clothes. In Metal Fusion and Metal Masters she was wearing a white T-shirt which was completely hidden by her yellow jacket. She also had light blue jeans and yellow 3 inch heels. In Metal Fury she changed into a simple yellow sleeveless shirt and black jeans. Her previous yellow heels were replaced by 5 inch white boots. Keira doesn't wear makeup but when there's a party you can always expect her to wear some eyeshadow and lipgloss.

Personality: Keira is all about fun. She has earned the title of the jokester and she's proud of it. Keira is also really keen on becoming a doctor and she was studying about that since a little kid so she's the unofficial doctor in Ginga's crew. She also wants justice between her friends but a flaw is that she's not the fairest at all times. She can be overprotective with the people she loves and is not afraid of becoming cruel to the ones who might hurt them. The fact that she's really aggressive isn't helping either. When Keira gets mad she's not worse than Madoka but she is almost on the same level.

Madoka Amano: Madoka and Keira are getting along very well. They never argue but Madoka always tries to stop Keira's cruelty, because some times it gets out of control.

Kyoya Tategami: It's very poor if I say that Keira only doesn't like Kyoya. She HATES him, she can't handle it when he's around and pretending to be the boss. Keira is making very cruel comments for Kyoya especially when he's in front of her so he can hear her. It seems that these two will NEVER get along.

Tsubasa Otori: Tsubasa has been a love interest to Keira since Metal Masters but, good for her, she's really good in hidding it. She finds Tsubasa to be a rather handsome and smart guy who is never the one to act before he thinks. Tsubasa is a lot calmer than Keira and that's where he completes her. But does he feel the same?

Jinja Tategami: Jin is Keira's best friend. The two of them are always hanging out, sharing their secrets and their only disagreement is about Keira's treatment to Kyoya. That's the main reason that Keira hates Kyoya. She's afraid that he might hurt Jin and she simply can't allow this to happen.

Lua Otori: What? You actually think that Keira met Tsubasa throughout Ginga? No. When Lua first arrived to their school Jin and Keira wanted to be friends with her and that's how Keira met the love of her life. Keira owes Lua big time.

 **Well this is my second OC Keira. About Jin and Lua, I'm going to feature them in another story. Also this story takes place in Metal Fury so you don't have to keep in mind Keira's first outfit. Alright thanks for reading and if you have any corrections to make about my grammar I would really appreciate it.**

 **-Steph**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright, there we go. Btw this story has no cover since I'm still working on it. Also, be proud of me, I learned the definitions. :) Anyway just enjoy the story and remember, Beyblade** **NOT** **mine.**

Ginga and the others had just left Zarkan Island and they were on their way to China. On the plain Madoka kept thinking a huge argument between Keira and Kyoya. It was before Kyoya decided to search for the Legendary Blader on that island on his own. Keira told him that he was acting like a child and in the end she yelled "Fine, go away then. It's not like you're important or anything!". Madoka could see it in Kyoya's stance that Keira's comment hurt him but he wouldn't show it. She had to make these two to get along. _'I know.'_ thought Madoka as an idea popped up to her head.

So, after Johannes' invasion the team were already at their hotel as Madoka demanded three rooms for two people. She then snatched Benkei's cap and stuffed some papers in there. "Keira pick a paper. The name written in it will be your roommate." she ordered and looked at a certain paper. Keira followed Madoka's eyes and pulled that paper but she wasn't pleased with the result. "Kyoya?!" she said disgusted. Kyoya didn't liked that either. "OK, you are NOT deciding my roommate, I do it." he announced and pulled a random paper. Luck was at Madoka's side because that paper had Keira's name on it. "I hate Mondays!" declared the greenette and followed Keira to their room. As they arrived Kyoya took off his vest and boots to lie down. Keira went into the bathroom to change into her light yellow nightgown. When she got out she saw a shirtless Kyoya lying over the bed sheets, not even bothering to hide his well trained chest. Keira threw a pillow to his face "PUT A SHIRT ON!" she yelled with all her might while blushing red. Kyoya just smirked "No. In my place I sleep without a shirt on. This is not changing just because I'm in China." he said as he decided to cover himself with the bed sheets. Keira growled "Fine, be that way. But I'm expecting from you to conceider the fact that you're sharing a room with a girl." she said as calm as possible, while she was under the covers. Kyoya turned his back to her "You're gonna be a doctor so you should get used to it." he said sleepy. They both turned their backs to each other and slept peacefully.

* * *

The next morning Kyoya was up but Keira was still asleep. Kyoya decided to wake her up since it was time to go downstairs and meet with the others. He shook her forcefully and she woke up instantly. "What do you think you're doing?!" she told him still being sleepy. "Just get dressed. We gotta go down and meet with the others." said Kyoya looking away from her eyes. She just frowned and changed into her regular clothes. As they got down Madoka got told off because of her stupid idea. "Alright, there's always a solution." she started "Why don't you tell me what are your prpblems with each other and I'll fix the problem." she said. Kyoya just growled and Keira said "Well there weren't much problems last night. Just Kyoya took his shirt off and made me feel uncomfortable. That's all I demand for now." she said and Madoka nodded. "And how about you Kyoya? Has Keira done something last night that you'd wish to stop?" she asked as Kyoya turned his look to her. _'Her presence was what annoyed me.'_ he thought but decided to not start an argument and just said "Well nothing really. I'm good for now." and Madoka nodded "Great could you please wear a shirt when Keira is around?" she asked politely and, for some reason, Kyoya's cheeks flashed an almost invisible pink and he said "I guess I could..." and he looked away. "Alright then. Let's train for the Tag-Team Tournament!" said Ginga and the others followed him to the Bey Lin temple where they trained non stop.

At night they all went to their rooms. Kyoya and Keira sat silent until Keira decided to listen to her music. Suddenly she felt someone poking her shoulder. She turned to see Kyoya next to her and she took her headphones off. "What?" she asked impatiently. Kyoya looked away and blushed light pink and said "So... umm... what music are you listening to?" and Keira smiled to him. Yes, for the first time Keira smiled to Kyoya. She gave him her headphones and he put them on. She was listening to a French song called "Je Veux". Kyoya liked it but he didn't show it. "It's good." he said as he gave her headphones back. Her smile was still there. "I wish I knew the meaning of the title. French aren't really my thing. Hey, do you happen to know?" she said looking at him. Kyoya couldn't handle it anymore. He just wanted to show a hint of interest, not start a conversation. "We should better go to sleep." he said coldly and lied to his bed. Keira's smile vanished and its place was taken by a sad look. "Right. Goodnight." she said but the lion just told her a sleepy "Night..." and fell asleep.

 **Ok maybe I should have warn you at the beginning for some OOC but being the dump girl I am, I didn't expect to have Kyoya acting that way. I just hope that you enjoyed it.**

 **-Steph**


	3. Chapter 3

**YES! I finally managed to upload a cover picture for the story and it's hateous. Why? Because I made this crap and I took a picture of it with my terrible phone camera. Whatever, just enjoy the story, remember that I don't own beyblade and DON'T look at that terrible cover picture. Also I have a surprise for you in this chapter.**

Keira woke up earlier than usual. Kyoya was still asleep. Keira couldn't help by being fascinated by the fact that the wild King of Beasts could sleep so peacefully. She almost decided to not wake him up but the bladers had training to do for the tournament on Thursday. She shook him gently and he slowly woke up. They didn't talked at all and Keira kept that sad face from last night, when Kyoya rejected her try for conversation. As they were walking down the stairs Kyoya sighed and said "I wish." and Keira snapped her head towards him with a confused look. "I speak a little French and Je veux means I wish." said Kyoya while he looked away. Keira just smiled and they continued their way.

After the bladers trained non stop at the Bey Lin temple they returned to their hotel and they were greeted by a poster at the lobby:

《The 'Golden Dragon Hotel' is pleased to celebrate its

 **20 years anniversary**

Please join us in our celebration at 21:00 at the hotel's lobby.》

"WOO HOO! A PARTY! WE'RE GONNA HAVE TONS OF FUN!" yelled Keira and Ginga but Madoka just face palmed. "Sorry to burst your bubble, but they meant a quiet evening to celebrate the 20th anniversary." she said and Ginga's face fell but Keira was still bright "Not if I have to say something about it. Stay here." she winked and headed to the manager's office. In ten minutes she was out and said "I convinced him that since there are more teenagers in the hotel it would be great if there are drinks and pop, wild music and he bought it." she said and everyone (except Kyoya :P) jumped up from happiness. The girls ran into Madoka's room and locked Yuki out (Yuki is Madoka's roommate) and no one saw them until the time for the party arrived.

It was 20:45 and the girls came out. Madoka had a white sleeveless shirt along with a light pink mini skirt and her knee socks and brown boots just remained there. Keira was a lot hotter. She had a strapless yellow mini dress and black 7 inch knee high boots. Madoka's makeup was very light, just a little mascara and nothing more. Keira, on the other hand, was more fierce. She had pitch black mascara on her eyelashes and her lips were colored flame red. Yeah, both girls were really something to catch your eye. The boys on the other hand just had their normal outfits on. Keira noticed Kyoya's grip. He was holding a golden bracelet and Keira recognized it as an old bracelet that Jin owned. "What do you want with that?" she said as she snatched it of his grip. Kyoya blushed light pink, looked down and said "Happy birthday..." and Keira was astonished. "How did you know?"

~FLASHBACK~

Yuki was in Kyoya's room as Kyoya was searching his bag for his water bottle. "What the-?" he said as he pulled out said golden bracelet. "What's that Mr. Kyoya?" asked Yuki. "Let's find out." he said as he dialed a number on his phone. "Hey Jin." "-" "Say, I found a golden bracelet in my bag. Is it yours?" "-" "Oh, alright. What should I do with it?" "-" "With what excuse? She'll think I'm flirting." "-" "Really? Ok then. Bye." and after he hang up and turned to Yuki. "It was Jin's. She said that she didn't want that anymore and told me to give to Keira for her birthday."

~END OF FLASHBACK~

"Awww. Jin is so sweet. I can't believe that she remembered how much I loved that bracelet. Thanks." she said as she wore the bracelet. "It's nothing really. She has tons of bracelets." said Kyoya. The next thing they saw was Ginga moving at the front and holding Madoka's hand. "Now that we're all in a happy mood I want to confess something. Madoka I love you and I would like to be your boyfriend if you agree..." said Ginga as he blushed red and gave her a silver ring with a white butterfly on it. Madoka blushed red as well "Ginga... yes, of course and I'll be your girlfriend." she said and kissed him in the lips. Keira and Benkei stared in awe, Yuki was just smiling and Kyoya, being Kyoya, looked rather bored. After all that they were ready to go to that party.

 **Surprise. A little GinMado for you people. Only that I'm not really good at all that so there won't be a lot of GingaxMadoka in this story. Sorry... Anyway I hope you liked this story and don't worry. I have the story made up in my mind and I might as well upload a new chapter tonight. But I ain't sure.**

 **-Steph**


	4. Chapter 4

**In the end I couldn't wait until tonight. Enjoy. Beyblade not mine. Keira mine. ;P**

They were all having fun. Keira was right, there were more teenagers at the hotel and they appreciated the loud pop music. The DJ had on Beyoncé's 7/11 and Ginga, Madoka, Yuki and Benkei were rocking at the dance floor, Kyoya just sat alone and Keira was just sitting at a table, relaxing. Suddenly Kyoya's eyes caught a rather muscular guy. He seemed stronger than Kyoya himself and the word 'Trouble' was written all over him. What worried him the most? The guy was heading towards Keira. _'No, no, no Kyoya. The guy may want to go somewhere else. Yeah, that's it he's just passing BY Keira.'_ he thought but when the thug stopped in front of Keira Kyoya grew more and more worried about her safety. He saw him talking to her and she just rolled her eyes. The thug go angry and grabbed her from the wrist. Madoka was too distracted, dancing with Ginga to watch over her sister and so were the others so Kyoya had to take action. He drew close to Keira and said "What's the problem dude?" he said in a threating tone. The thug didn't care what Kyoya had to say "Back off man." and he then turned to Keira. His left hand was holding Keira's wrist and his right hand was around her waist "Come on hottie, why don't we dance." he said while smirking. Keira wasn't afraid. She rolled her eyes and said "I said that I don't wanna dance with you." and the thug got a lot wilder "I didn't asked I you wanted to." He said while glaring at her and that's when she got scared. Kyoya couldn't stand this any longer. He used all his force to pull Keira off of the thug's hands and he stranded protectively (I'm not sure if this word exists :P) in front of her. "The girl doesn't want to dance with you. Scram." yelled Kyoya while Keira looked at him afraid for what could happen. The thug growled "And who are you to pretend her guardian?" and Kyoya made up a lie to scare him "Her brother, that's who." He thought that if the thug though Kyoya being related to Keira that he may leave her alone but nope. "I don't care if you're her brother or not. I want that girl and I'll have her" he said fiercely and even if Kyoya felt a little scared, his face said otherwise. "Oh yeah? And what are you gonna do about it?" responded Kyoya bravely and the thug's fist connected with Kyoya's face sending him back and making him dizzy.

"KYOYA!" yelled Keira in fear and everyone turned their looks to Keira try I trying to help a dizzy Kyoya up and a very satisfied thug. Madoka ran to their side and Benkei was more than just furious. Him and the thug gave a battle but Benkei was stronger and he sent him flying. Kyoya had almost lost his light, he saw nothing than Keira and Madoka and they were too blur. When he regained his vision he got up and touched his left cheek, were the thug punched him. It hurt a lot and, so, the gang decided to leave. Kyoya had a bit of a problem with climbing up the stairs but Keira was there to help him, whether he liked it or not. After a while Kyoya assured the others that he was fine and got into his room with Keira. She treated Kyoya's wound as he was trying to do his best in hidding his pain, whenever she touched it. "I'm sorry." she whispered. "You're sorry? It's not your fault." he said while looking at her with a questioning look. "Yes it is. Not only I convinced the manager to make it a teenager's night, I was also a bit scantily dressed. It's my fault he came close to me and thanks to me you're in pain." she said regretfully. "I thought you liked to see me in pain. What's up now?" but the response was even more surprising "I thought it too but now that it happened, I hate to see someone in pain even if that someone is you." and with that she stopped mending his wound, she was finished with it anyway. "I really appreciate that." whispered Kyoya "What?" Keira heard him syaing something but she didn't heard what it was exactly. "Norhing. We should better go to sleep. It was a wild night." he said and lied down and so did Keira. The light was rurned off and they were in silence until... "You're my hero, Kyoya." Kyoyasnapped and sat on his bed, his eyes on Keira but she didn't showed any hint of awakening and he assumed that he just dreamed it. As she heard him lie back down Keira's eyes flew open and she smiled.

The next morning everyone kept asking about Kyoya's health, even Wang Hu Zong knew what happened because Ginga told them. It was getting into Kyoya's nerves but he wouldn't snap. Training went perfect, Kyoya trained better than any other time and he completely ignored his wound. Keira was happy to see him recover so fast. Madoka noticed this and smiled to her self. _'Maybe that incident happened last night, but at least they don't hate each other.'_ At nighttime everything was quiet. Benkei smirked as he saw the thug being kicked out of the hotel and fist bumped with Ginga. Madoka and Yuki were talking science and stuff and Keira and Kyoya rolled to their room. "The tournament is tomorrow. Are you ready to win?" said Keira cheerfully. Kyoya didn't responded, he kept walking past their room and into the back garden of the hotel. "Where are you going?" said Keira as she caught up to him. He stopped walking when she placed her hand on his muscular arm. "You said it yourself. The tournament is tomorrow and when there's a battle I prefer loneliness." He said, not facing her. "I won't disturb you, I promise just don't let me sleep on my own." she pleaded making Kyoya turn around "Why do you want me to sleep at the same room with you? You hated me right? What's with the sudden change of heart?" he asked coldly. She clenched her fists "I don't hate you anymore, alright? Before last night I thought that you would never help anyone but after last night I saw how caring you could be and... YOU ARE MY HERO KYOYA!" she yelled shivering from the cold wind blowing. Kyoya couldn't believe it. Her determination, her passion, she reminded him a lot of his sister. Jin was in America most of the time and he missed her badly. Maybe Keira can help filling the gap but she could never replace Jin. "Let's go inside. I don't want you to get cold." he smirked and Keira's face shined bright. When they were finally in, they lied down and she said "Goodnight brother." and Kyoya's eyes snapped open. She called him her brother. This warmed his heart. "Goodnight sister." he responded.

 **I know, I know. They gained a family bond way too fast but that was all I could get out of me. Anyway there'sgonna be one more chapter and I'll most likely uploaded tonightor maybe earlier. Idk :P**

 **-Steph**


	5. Chapter 5

**Alright, it's 23:51 and I'm still up trying to publish this crap. If it's published then you can read this which means that I succeeded! Well there's the final chapter of "Roommates". I knowthat the story is short but it might be the fact that I'm uploading every ten seconds. Anyway enjoy and remember I only own Keira Amano.**

~Time skip after the tournament~

Kyoya didn't take his loss very well. He wasn't destroying everything in his path but you could hear in his breaths. It was their last night in China and Keira was packing as Kyoya was just sitting all grumpy. When she packed her last outfit she turned to him. "It's not that bad, you know. Not the first time you lose a battle." she muttered. Kyoya grew angrier "I'm not bumped about the outcome. I can't believe that Bao wasn't the Legendary Blader. I was so sure that it was him." he said while looking down to his shoes. "We all thought that it was Bao, so what? Ok he tricked us and all, but it doesn't matter right now. What matters is that we find and convince Aguma to join us and at the same time finding the sixth Legendary Blader." she said cheerfully. As much as Kyoya loved that happiness he was very angry with how ignorant she was. "Don't you get it? My instinct is always right, and my instinct said that it was Bao. How could I be so wrong?!" he exclaimed. "Well, you were pretty close. Besides it's not the end of the world. All the clues pointed at Bao so it's natural that you got confused." she said as she sat to the bed next to him. Kyoya was still unsure for hus insticts. He relied on them so much and he was always sure that they were telling him the right thing and it made him question his capabilities of finding out what is really going on. "But-" he started "But nothing. Go to sleep, we're flying to Greece tomorrow and I don't want you being bumped about your insticts." she said as she lied down. Kyoya did as told and lied down as well. "Goodnight." they said in unison.

The next morning they were on their plane to Greece. While they wee in China Madoka and Yuki shared their room as Ginga and Benkei shared their own. Madoka suggested that they would keep their room combinations the way they were. She felt really nice with Yuki since she was talking and Yuki understood every word. Benkei and Ginga enjoyed it too. They were talking about beyblade and food, their two main passions. About Keira and Kyoya... well you already know that story.

 **I know, incredibly short but that was all that I could do. Anyway I really need to lie down right now it's 00:11. Goodnight. ;)**

 **-Steph**


	6. Chapter 6

I said that I'm finished. Don't tell me that you expected a sixth chapter. I just wanted to point out some things. First of all I didn't meant to ship Kyoya and Keira. I wanted them to have a brother-sister relationship. Also I made Kyoya blush and look away because I was picturing him at the same time and he looks so cute.

Secondly, I would like to inform you that I'm using a phone with a small screen and automatic correction. That means that there are dozens of spelling mistakes because of this stupid phone. As soon as my new computer arrives, I promise, there won't be any mistakes. Let's just all agree that this story was an epic fail.

-Steph


End file.
